Huntergirl
by Neacy23
Summary: One Tree Hill Supernatural crossover. Total Daley fanfiction. The same thing happened to Haley and her sister Brooke that happened to Sam and Dean. What happens when their fathers force them to work together hunting the demons. Extremely cute. Please read
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

Huntergirl

total daley fanfiction haha...

totally au from one tree hill not many similarities, around the time of bloody mary episode in supernatural but some alterations they are all still younger, sam has no desire to leave for school hes actually only 15 and their father isnt. first few chapters contains the bloody mary incident with a few alterations of course lol...hope you enjoy.

Chapter One- Encounters

"Goodnight baby girl I'll see you in the morning" Lydia and Jimmy James told their youngest daughter 6 month old Brooke as they layed her in her crib for the night.

"Night night Brookie" 2 year old Haley told her baby sister giving her a small kiss on the forehead as her mother held her up.

"Goodnight Hales we love love" Lydia and Jimmy told Haley 10 minutes later in the room down the hall as they tucked her in as well.

"Night daddy, night momma" she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Ahhhh" she heard her mothers blood curdling cry hours later from down the hall in Brooke's room!

"Lydia" she heard her father scream and run into the nursery!

She held the blanket to her chin. She had told her parents that their were bad things in the house, specifically in her and Brooke's rooms but they just told her there were no such thing as monsters or ghosts. She quickly got out of bed when she heard her mother's gasp and Brooke start to cry loudly. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to her sisters room. When she got there she felt tears sting her eyes and her mouth hang open. Her mother was pinned on the ceiling by who knows what and had just burst into flames.

Her father handed her Brooke before saying "take your sister outside as fast as you can".

Haley stood on the lawn holding Brooke most two year olds would be crying or have dropped the baby but not Haley she was a strong little girl not just physically emotionally as well. She stood staring up at the flames of where her mother was all of the sudden Jimmy James grabbed the girls and ran out of the way just as the room exploded.

"Hales wake up" 15 year old Brooke Penelope James told her sister.

All of the sudden Haley opened her eyes with a petrified look of horror etched on her face. When she noticed her sister standing above her she looked around at the motel they were in and blew a sigh of relief before laying her head back on the pillow.

"What were ya dreaming about" Brooke asked curiously?

"Just stuff, what time is it" Haley asked getting up out of bed and going to the table where she sat down and opened her laptop.

"About 7:30, Dad called and said he hasn't found out any more about that case he's working on" Brooke told her.

"Okay um why is he telling us that hes the one whose there, we're like 300 miles from there" Haley said.

"Well he said he got a call about something really important, I think about the thing that killed mom, and he needs us to take over for him" Brooke said as she finished applying her make up.

"Fine, get packed up we better head out" Haley said. She was extremely happy now that her and Brooke were able to do jobs on their own, it was like a right of passage.

Okay if you are a little confused let me fill you in a bit. After the fire that killed Lydia and changed the James family forever Jimmy couldn't get what he had seen out of his head. His shrink told him he was hallucinating but he knew he wasn't. So he went to see a psychic and she explained that an evil spirit had done that to his wife. Well he started reading as much as possible about the supernatural. By the time Haley was four Jimmy had sold the house, quit his job, and began hunting. Him and his two young daughters battled the supernatural day after day.

4 hours later would be longer but not with Haley's driving (Haley's POV)

"Damn it Brooke I leave the car for five minutes and you mess with the radio" I groaned.

"Come on Hales get over it were in town now anyway we'll only be in the car a few more minutes, plus you've ahad radio all the way here and you always get it" Brooke said.

"Well duh, its my car" I replied sarcastically but gave in and left the radio where it was. "Lets go check out the house, dad said the family went away for the weekend and shouldn't be back till Sunday" I said after a few minutes of it being quiet except the radio.

"Look at this" Brooke called from the bathroom in the families house twenty minutes later.

"The reports say his eyes exploded, he was in the bathroom, his oldest daughter found him, and the only people home when it happened were his youngest daughter and a few of her friends" I told her examining the room.

All of the sudden we heard a crash downstairs. Cautiously we looked around wondering what it was. We silently walked downstairs to inspect the source of the noise. All of the sudden I whipped around and pulled the knife I had had in my pocket out to the neck of something behind me. "Who are you" I asked?

"Dean Winchester you two must me Jimmy's girls, Haley right? He didnt mention you were so fiesty or hot" Dean said smirking.

"Winchester as in John's eldest son" I said unfased by his comment, until I looked him in the eye. I was hooked he was the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid eyes on. I couldnt help but also notice how fit he was, muscles bulging in all the right places. 'Snap out of it Hales' I told myself.

"Yeah that'd be me, so what are you up to Miss James, besides checking me out" he smirked knowingly.

I could feel my face flush with embarassment as Brooke giggled. I elbowed her in the side and she got the message and walked away.

tell me what you all think and if i should continue.

lots of love

Neacy


	2. Chapter 2 Harmless Flirting

**Personal Replies-**

Hayley- Heyy! I know I have been like soooo busy lately I am not even kidding lol. I sucks but Im back now. I am really glad you liked the first chapter that much it means a lot ecspecially since you're such a talented writer yourself lol. Daley is serioulsy amazing I totally agree they are my all time favorite crossover couple they are sooo increadiablly hot lol. I hope you like the next chapter tell me what ya think. Love ya!

siriuslyblairrr- Your reply totally put a smile on my face I am not even kidding haha. Thanks for the support haha. I wouldnt neccisarily call myself a genius but thanks haha. I know right though One Tree Hill and Supernatural together is about as good as it can get lol. I hope you like the rest of my story and continue to reply. Lots of Love.

breath-in3- Hey thanks for your reply it means a lot hehe. Im really glad you loved it, it really makes my day to know people like my stories. Thank you soo much I hope you like this next chapter! Lots of Love.

x-LovingLafferty-NaleyDaley-x- First off I want to say I love your name its awesome haha. I really loved reading your reply it makes me so happy to know that people love my writing lol. I hope you like the rest of the story and continue to reply! Lots of Love.

RedMagic- Im glad you like what Im doing with the story so far. I've always loved Baley friendship and think they would make cool sisters haha so yeah. And well the daley angle is just daley is so incrediablly hot and there arent enough stories bout them haha so I thought Id make one lol. Um as you can tell in this upcoming chapter there might be sam/brooke but im not sure yet just depends lol. Lots of Love.

**Authors Note-**

Okay I am way to much of a naley fan not to have Nathan in the story at all even as Haley's friend so he's gonna be in it later as Haley's best friend nothing more this story is after all all about daley haha. I was asked if there was gonna be sam/brooke in this story and I am really not very sure. So I want you to tell me would you rather it be brooke/sam (no idea what their name is lol) or brathan. Enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Two- Harmless Flirting**

"So what if I was checking you out" I said confidently with a smirk of my own. I was not a real shy person pretty open with myself actually. I guess the job does that because dad said when I was really little I was the shyest little girl he'd ever seen.

Dean really couldn't think of what to say. Most girls weren't that open, and he liked it. "Since you were checking me out does that mean I can check you out" he asked looking her up and down?

"Well I suppose so... why do you like what you see" I asked raising my eye brow at him suggestivly?

"Kind of" he said his smirk growning.

"Okay okay stop the flirting, we need to get to work" Brooke interuppted coming back into the room.

"What do you mean, we still don't know why the Winchester boys are here" I said.

"Well, your dad called our dad and asked us to help you out on this job, and actually help you out till they get done with whatever it is they are hunting, so looks like you're stuck with me James" Dean said.

"No way you've got to be kidding, how long are they gonna be, I'm not a child, I can work my own jobs" I rambled this was soo not fair I did not need a babysitter!

"Well they said they have no idea how long its gonna be but we are to all four stick together till they get done, its not just for you it's for all of us" Sam said not wanting his brother to say something sarcastic that would get the girls mad after all they were gonna be stuck together for a while.

"Your name is" Brooke asked with a sly smile forming on her face?

"Sam... what's your name pretty girl" he asked a smile of his own. He had never been popular with girls that was always Dean but it seemed like Brooke was interested.

"Well Sammy boy my name is Brooke, but you can stick to pretty girl if you like" Brooke stated grinning this boy is so sweet and cute she thought.

"Okay enough now whose the ones flirting" I told them sarcastically. Normally I wouldn't of cared after all I know how boy crazy my little sister can get but if I wasn't aloud to flirt with a hot Winchester than she wasn't either.

"Sooo James have you guys found anything out yet" Dean asked trying to get back on topic?

"Nothing more than was said in the reports, seriously I starting to wonder if this was supernatural at all" I said exsasperated.

"If our dads say it was then it was we just gotta wait till the family gets home talk to them" Dean said.

"Okay, lets go find a hotel" Brooke said happily before linking arms with Sam and walking away.

Smirking again Dean held out his hand to me. I looked at him for a second before deciding what the hell and taking his head.

"One Room, two beds" Dean said to the women at the desk of the hotel.

"Okay so whose sleeping where" Brooke asked with a smirk as we entered the room?

"All I know is I am not sharing with Sammy havent done that since we were babies, and don't intend to anytime soon" Dean stated throwing his bag on the ground.

"I'll sleep with Sammy then, that work for you Sam" Brooke asked him sitting down on a bed?

"Fine by me pretty girl" Sam said his face going slightly red of embarassment.

"I guess that leaves me and you doesnt it Dean" I said raising my eyebrow suggestivly at him.

"I guess so James" Dean said smirking.

"I'm gonna go to the library try to find out something about this demon or whatever the hell it is, at least about the family or house" Sam said standing up. "Care to join me pretty girl" he offered.

"Um I'm not much for books... but since it with you I guess I could make an exception" Brooke said giggling as she stood up and left the room with the younger Winchester.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower" I told Dean grabbing my bag and walking to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. I was doing this specifically to get Dean all riled up. "Dean have you by chance seen my other bag, you know the one with all my bras and stuff in it" I asked him with an innocent look on my face?

His eyes widened as he stared at me, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Oh well" I said shrugging, I honestly already knew where my bag was, but he didn't need to know that. I walked back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed smirking the whole time. After I got ready I walked back into the room in my short shorts and cami. I layed next to him on the bed.

"You look, um...nice James" Dean finally managed to spit out he actually looked a little shy.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Soo...um...tell me a little about yourself. I've never me a girl hunter" Dean told me rolling over so he was now facing me.

"What's there to tell, um, when I was two my mom was killed by the same thing that killed your mom, I dont really remember that much about life before hunting. It's all I have ever known, and wouldn't do anything else if I could" I said with a tiny smile.

"Same here, I mean the one part I think that Sam doesn't like about hunting is the impersonating other people, lieing, and fake credit cards. Other than that we both love it" he said laughing.

"Seriously thats one of my favorite parts haha I love the whole trickery behind it all" I said laughing.

"Me too, it seems like we have a lot in common" he said giving me a soft smile which I returned. "I want to kiss you, do we have that in common too" he asked?

I widened my eyes that was seriously so adorable I didn't know what to do, slowly I nodded my head looking him in the eyes. He put his hand on my cheek and slowly brushed my hair out before leaning in slowly and softly touching his lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunchtime

Chapter Three

**Authors Note-**

Thanks to all of those people who replied to the last chapter the number of replies I got was amazing so thank you very much! I am so sorry for the wait there was before this chapter but I had serious writers block. If you guys like Daley which I am sure you do because you are reading this story lol then you should check out my newest youtube video it is daley here is the link… /watch?v8Pe8K2wsglE anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again I am sooo sorry. Please Reply and Enjoy!

--

**Chapter Three- Lunchtime**

_Previously:_

_"Me too, it seems like we have a lot in common" he said giving me a soft smile which I returned. "I want to kiss you, do we have that in common too" he asked?_

_I widened my eyes that was seriously so adorable I didn't know what to do, slowly I nodded my head looking him in the eyes. He put his hand on my cheek and slowly brushed my hair out before leaning in slowly and softly touching his lips to mine._

--

Just then Brooke walked in. Oh My God I had never been more upset at anyone's timing in my life.

"Hey we are gonna head out at get some lunch you guys coming with" Brooke asked pointing outside to where you could see Sam waiting?

"I'm gonna go I'm starved, what bout James ya comin" Dean said standing up and smirking as he held out his hand to me.

"Yeah I'm coming" I said taking his hand as we walked outside to his car. "I love your car, it's hot very fitting" I told Dean smirking.

"Like I said your not to bad yourself" he said laughing.

"Sammy Boy you gonna sit in back with me" Brooke said batting her eyes.

Sam just laughed before saying "you know it pretty girl."

As we were eating I kept feeling Dean's leg brush against mine underneath the table. It kept me thinking of that kiss damn I wish Brooke would have better timing.

"What cha thinking about Hales?" Brooke asked me curiously honestly I would say it's the first time during this meal that Sam and her had not been flirting. I mean yeah they are cute together and everything but she is my baby sister and its just kind of weird.

"Um nothing really just stuff" I said. Oh my God! After doing this job for this long you would think I would be better at making up stories. Now Dean is totally gonna know that I am so crushing on him which is weird that's like a Brooke thing I'm not the girly girl boy crazy type.

Dean looked at me smirked and winked. Jeeze if I didn't like him before I so do know he's so freakin hot.

"What's going on you two" Sam asked noticing the exchange between the two of us?

"Nothing" I said sternly like the more force I put into it the more likely anyone is to believe it.

"Oh my God you two soo hooked up" Brooke exclaimed a little loudly!

"Nooo it was just one kiss" I said and then regretted it immediately. Yeah sure I liked Dean but I didn't want anyone to think I was turning into a brainless boy crazy idiot.

"All this sexual tension for just one kiss damn maybe you two should just hook up and get it over with" Brooke said.

"Brooke, stop it" I said loudly! "Plus there is no sexual tension between Dean and me."

"Ya sure I'll believe that one when it rains shoes, you two have barely said a word all through lunch and barely look up from your plates I know you guys are just dying to kiss eachother again and maybe do some more than just kissing" Brooke said.

"Rains shoes" Sam asked confused?

"Yeah duh shoes are very valuable and if it ever rained them it would be a miracle who cares if it rains cats or dogs or other furry household animals" Brooke stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay I guess, whatever you say pretty girl" Sam said still confused but laughing a little bit.

"Now Sammy boy lets let the eldest two pick up the tab while we go find better ways to spend our time" Brooke said pulling him up and out to the car.

"Sooo what do you think, you think we got any what was it sexual tension" Dean asked his smirk growing?

"Maybe just a little bit… but I think I know a way to cure some of that" I whispered the last part in his ear.

"Well I'm looking forward to trying this cure" Dean said.

"I bet you are" I said laughing.

"So James what exactly is this cure, what do we have to do" he asked me?

"You'll just have to wait and find out yourself" I told him.

He looked a little disappointed. "Then maybe we should hurry and pay you know to cure this thing faster" he said.

--

**Author's Note-**

So Sorry for the wait for this chapter and personal replies for chapter 2 and 3 will be with next chapter I promise. Any ideas for what you want to happen just let me know cuz I am still having a lil writers block. Thanks again. Please Reply!


End file.
